


【PWP】Sinful Desire

by Crussio



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crussio/pseuds/Crussio
Summary: 夜深了，来点abo寡妇文学778。*cp:【奥尔光】前提下的【芝诺光】，老爷只活在阿光的回忆里，你懂我意思（？也有微量盖乌斯×瓦皇暗示*是现pa，病态单箭头的大学生芝（A）×丧夫流产的社团导员侍光（O）*本文雷点包括但不限于：qj、产🥛、宫交、暴力、强制标记(未遂)、流产、流血描写.etc*为使贫瘠的情节连贯合理，内含强行掺杂的又臭又长的上下文*重度ooc，一切只为开车服务，入不了您的眼可千万别骂我，我很怂，真的。💛文之神托梦告诉我说sq文学可以没有逻辑，我觉着祂老人家说得非常在理。非常丧失，非常便太，强烈建议未成年人不要阅读。
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 12





	【PWP】Sinful Desire

·  
“也是……毕竟芝诺斯你是后来才转到这里的。”

夜露一边梳理着颈间有些凌乱的黑色长发，一边侧过脸望向身边高大的加雷马青年。“那件事情当初在学校里还传得沸沸扬扬来着……毕竟那位导员先生非常受校内alpha学生的欢迎——那件事发生时，他已经怀孕大概六七个月了吧，一辆失控的轿车突然就冲到了他们跟前，他的丈夫为了保护他当场死亡，但也并没能保住他腹中的孩子……大概就是这么回事。”

得到了想要的答案后芝诺斯再无兴趣接着听夜露又说了些什么，他的胸膛因为激动而微微起伏着，嘴角漾出一个异样的弧度。那个红色和服的身影又在他眼前浮现出来，仿佛一吸气就能嗅到对方挥动刀刃时带起的浅淡的信息素味道。

他结婚了，怀过孕，又失去了所有的一切。

这不就意味着……自己仍然有得到他的机会吗？

·  
芝诺斯以前从来没见过这个人。

“现在连omega都能当剑道社的导员了吗……”想到这他不禁皱了皱眉头。但留意到周围人似乎在看到这个男人时似乎都发出了欣喜的惊呼声时，他打消了原本认为这个男人只是来代一节课的想法。

然后他被一只温热的手搭上了肩头。

“新社员吗？”男人的脸上挂着淡淡的笑容，但在芝诺斯眼里看来这个笑容似乎透着一股子疲惫和勉强。“你叫，嗯……芝诺斯，对吧？”他低下头去扫了一眼手里的花名册，“以前代课的那位导员告诉我说你很有实力，欢迎你。”

“啊，谢谢。”芝诺斯忍住了把男人的手从自己肩上拍开的想法，饶有兴趣地望向男人湛蓝色的眼睛，“不过……您想要试试看我的所谓‘实力’吗？”

“乐意奉陪。”

这次芝诺斯没有失望——当他被男人的刀尖抵住咽喉时，他的心脏因为狂喜而猛烈地跳动起来。

“你太过心急了，芝诺斯同学……从你起手的动作就可以看出来。”

男人无奈地笑着摇了摇头，一边说着一边慢条斯理地将刀收回鞘中，然后他伸出手，想要把芝诺斯从地上拉起来。

这不是他第一次触碰omega的手，但当男人因为手下发力而攥紧他的瞬间，芝诺斯的心里却闪过了一丝异常的感觉。当他起身时两人靠得极近，他甚至能感到自己的吐息间都是自男人的腺体处逸散出的、令人舒适的信息素味道。

但这种舒适感并没能持续很久。几乎是在下一秒，他便从其中嗅到了另一股味道。

那属于另一个alpha——他已经被标记了。

“您应该早些来的。”

芝诺斯望着男人的侧影，自言自语似的说道。

男人的动作似乎在他说出这句话的瞬间滞了一下。迟钝如芝诺斯都能感觉到在自己的这句话脱口而出之后，身边几个原本还在交谈的社员也突然沉默了下来。

“是啊……你说的对，芝诺斯同学。”

男人脸上浮现出芝诺斯难以读懂的神情，他笑了笑，但似乎完全无法让人感到他有任何一丝喜悦之情，而更是像一种……自嘲。

“……我本可以早些来的。”

·  
芝诺斯向男人提出了每周末来社团单练的请求。

他本以为作为一个omega的对方会对alpha提出的独处要求断然拒绝，但出乎他的意料，男人似乎没有经过过多的考虑便微笑着点头应允。“本来那个时间段也不会有什么安排，”他这样答道，“有点事情做也蛮好的。”

这段对话是在更衣室里进行的。男人一边说着一边解开围在腰间的浴巾，下腹部那道为取出死胎而留下的狰狞刀口就这样暴露在了芝诺斯的视线里。

感到喉咙发紧的芝诺斯赶紧抬起头来试图移开视线，却又看到了对方敞开的衣橱，里面放着的除了男人平常穿的衣物外，还有一瓶注射用的抑制剂。

他正处在发情期……是吗？

就这样毫不设防地、赤身裸体地出现在对他有非分之想的alpha面前……？

一只手就能抓进怀里，用不了多少气力就能制服。

捂着他的嘴，或者用毛巾塞住，直接在地板上要他，胆敢挣扎的话就用力打他的脸和肚子。

他反抗不过自己的，一个omega不可能反抗得了像自己这样高大的alpha。

但芝诺斯伸出的手却在即将触碰到男人时停下了动作，借口头发上似乎有泡沫没冲干净回到了浴室，打开一盏花洒让冷水不断冲淋自己的头顶。

他勃起了，把腰间的浴巾撑起了一个非常明显的弧度。

“芝诺斯？”

男人的声音混在哗哗的流水声中变得难以辨认，“如果没有别的什么事情我就先回去了。”

“……啊。”

芝诺斯胡乱抹了抹脸上的水随口应道。他把额头抵在湿漉漉的墙面上，听到更衣室的门被关闭的细微声响后，他一把扯掉了腰间已经湿透了的浴巾猛的丢在地上，把手伸向自己的胯间，握住硬挺着的阴茎缓缓套弄起来。

“我会得到他。”他喃喃道，“我会得到他……”

·  
瓦厉斯能感觉到芝诺斯有些异样。

他本就不指望这个只知道享乐的小王八蛋能做出什么成就，只要不给他惹什么麻烦他基本上都能对芝诺斯的种种行径睁一只眼闭一只眼——只是他发现芝诺斯最近越发地早出晚归，连周末都会一大早就背着自己的刀剑离开，直到天黑才回到家里，脸上带着难以掩饰……或根本就不想掩饰的狂喜。

后来的一天他去芝诺斯的房间拿东西，视线无意间瞥到芝诺斯书桌上放着的日历时，竟然看到上面有几个日期被对方用红色的马克笔圈了出来。

芝诺斯从来不是个对日期敏感的人。

这样想着，瓦厉斯把日历从桌上拿了起来，往前又翻了几页。

然后他发现，自从年初芝诺斯在日历上标出了第一个日期开始，每过去一到两个月，与这个日期相邻的一两天就也会一起被圈画出来，在两个月前形成了连续的四天，日期固定，一直延续到了这个月。

这是在做什么……

瓦厉斯把日历翻到了即将到来的下一个月，看向在同样的那连续四天的第一天。

那是一个周末，标注日期的数字上有着同样用马克笔作出的标记——但标记却有所不同，纸面几乎要被红色的笔水洇透，是用力多次画圈才会留下来的痕迹。

·  
“这简直就像是个omega在记录发情期。”

第二天在吸烟室里，盖乌斯在听完瓦厉斯的叙述后这样下结论道。

瓦厉斯徐徐吐出口中的白烟，冲散了两个alpha之间不断纠缠萦绕的信息素。他已然留下两道深痕的眉心紧紧皱起，心头的不详预感又加重了几分。

·  
芝诺斯的手背出现在了光的视野里，他被对方桎梏在了身体与更衣橱间狭小的空间里，甚至能感受到炙热的气息喷在自己的后颈。

靠得太近了。

光的心里顿时警铃大作。这个距离对于alpha和omega而言已经算是僭越了，他意识到自己的气息顿时变得紊乱起来，一股热流从脚底倏地窜到头顶。

“有什么事情吗……芝诺斯同学？”

他若无其事地整理着自己有些起皱的袖口，因为紧张而迅速失去温度的指尖轻颤起来，却又立即被不着声色地压制。

芝诺斯没有回答他。他的问题就像是抛给了一个深不见底的死水潭，得不到任何回应——不，确切来讲，他是得到了回应的——比如吐息间逐渐变得浓烈的、独属于年轻alpha的充满占有欲与侵略意味的信息素。

“糟了……”

他伸手捂住口鼻想要阻断更多的信息素进入体内，但却为时已晚——他处于发情期的身体已经变得有些发软，额头和膝盖抵在衣橱上才能堪堪支撑身体。他将双手攥成拳状，死死皱着眉头想要驱赶体内令他感到不适的燥热。

沉默了许久的芝诺斯在这时发出了一声轻笑。他伸手抚上了光因为低下头颅而完全暴露在空气里的后颈，拇指微微使力搓揉起已然泛红鼓起的腺体。属于omega的信息素更加肆无忌惮地弥散开来，光闷哼了一声猛地弓起脊背，却反而让芝诺斯顺势揽住了他的腰身往后一扯，把他整个圈在了怀里。他宽大的手掌顺着光还未来得及束紧的前襟伸了进去，覆上了对于男性而言似乎有些过于饱满的胸脯。

“——住手！！”

光突然挣扎起来，折起手臂用肘部顶撞芝诺斯的腰侧，同时试图用另一只手扯开对方在自己胸前作乱的手。芝诺斯没想到光真的会反抗，更没想到发情期的omega竟然也会有这么大的力气。只使了不到七成力的束缚很快便被对方挣开，芝诺斯啧了一声，在光刚跑出几步时便立即伸手抓住了他的手腕，又把对方猛地扯了回来。光被他拽得踉跄了几下，尽力稳住身形的同时下意识地抬手打向芝诺斯的脸。

破绽太多了。

——“从你起手的动作就可以看出来。”

芝诺斯不知怎的就想起了这句话。他抬手轻而易举地接住了光挥过来的拳头，猛地抬起膝盖顶上光的腹部。两手都被桎梏的光根本来不及躲闪，硬生生地吃下了这一记膝顶。芝诺斯松开他的手时他整个人都跪倒在地，捂着肚子剧烈地咳嗽起来。而后芝诺斯又伸手抓住了光额前略长的碎发，抬手重重地给了他一记耳光。年长的人族应声扑倒在地，更衣室里陷入了短暂的寂静之中。

光感到自己的半边脸都烧了起来。方才顶在腹部正中的重击让他疼得仿佛内脏都绞在了一起。他眼前一阵阵发黑，脑子里一团浆糊，耳边传来了窸窸窣窣的衣物摩擦声——芝诺斯把他翻了过来，整个人压在了他的身上。现在可供他活动的空间更加逼仄了，体型高大的加雷马青年压得他快要喘不上气，发情带来的热潮却一阵比一阵强烈。在这时光羞耻地意识到自己勃起了。在疼痛间颤抖着挺立起来的阴茎被腿间的衣物来回磨蹭，溢出的前液濡湿底裤，留下了一片深色的水渍。

芝诺斯伸手抚上光微微肿起的脸颊，小心翼翼地在上面落下一个轻吻，随后是下颌，再落至颈间，仿佛对待什么易碎的珍贵瓷器似的细细啄吻，但到了肩胛处时便原形毕露，以啃食般的力道在被衣物堪堪遮掩的锁骨和肩头留下了大片深红的印痕。光死死咬住隐约泛白的下唇压制自己就快要自口中溢出的呻吟，他死死攥着芝诺斯肩头的衣物，仍然想要把他推开，却仿佛用尽了气力似的不再进行下一步的动作——直到芝诺斯把手伸向他松散的前襟，想要直接扯开他上半身的衣物时，他又挣扎了起来。

“不要……”他低声恳求道，“至少别动这里……”

但这言语在欲火面前不过杯水车薪。芝诺斯一言不发地拍开光试图遮掩自己身体的双手，拨开了阻挡他与“所爱之人”肌肤相亲的最后一层屏障。男人的胸部比他想象中的更加饱满鼓挺，乳头带着细细的水光，或许是因为曾被丈夫频繁地吮吸玩弄而呈现出淡褐色。芝诺斯只是用舌尖轻点了两下男人的乳头便换来了对方的一阵阵轻颤和告饶，以为抓住了对方敏感带的芝诺斯自然不会像对方所请求的那样轻易地饶过那两点。他微微张开嘴把那颗微微挺立的乳粒含入口中，轻轻吮吸并不时用舌尖撩拨顶端的乳孔，同时还不断地用手掌抚慰另一边饱满的胸肉，揪起被唇舌冷落的乳头来回揉弄，满意地感到光努力想要夹紧的两腿不断地磨蹭自己抵在他腿间的膝盖。

“停下来啊……”

光紧闭着双眼，紧咬着的牙关不断发出吱吱细响。他感到自己全身都在发抖，精神上被强烈的背德感鞭笞得体无完肤，身体却在本能地渴求着alpha的爱抚。他一边用酸软无力的双手试图推开芝诺斯，一边又无意识地挺起胸膛把乳头往他口中送，仿佛还想被含入更深。他的下巴抵着芝诺斯的发顶，混着高级洗发水香气的alpha信息素令他有了诡异的安心感，而对方唇舌间不断溢出的吸吮声又让他感到无比痛苦。

芝诺斯的手继续向下探去，将已经凌乱不堪的前襟完全扯开，手掌抚过光柔韧的腰侧和覆盖着紧实肌肉的小腹，有意无意地在下腹的伤疤处流连——当初这道需要包裹数层纱布才能勉强止血的刀口已经生出了浅色的嫩肉。光不是容易留下瘢痕的体质，但他很清楚即使数月或数年以后这道伤口完全消失，他心里的那道伤疤也永远无法闭合，只消轻轻触碰便会剥落那层薄痂，随后便是鲜血争先恐后地涌出。

【鲜血吗……？】

【温热的、黏腻的……】

【粘在了浅蓝色的发丝上……】

【奥尔什方……？】

【奥尔什方——！！】

芝诺斯抬起他的双腿时，光被强行从痛苦的回忆中抽离出来，回到了更加残酷的现实当中。芝诺斯扯下了他已经变得湿漉漉的底裤，露出了不断外溢汁液的穴口和已然濡湿一片的大腿内侧。已经为交合做好准备后穴在芝诺斯炙热的目光中随着光紊乱的喘息微微开合，里面嫩红的软肉暴露无遗。光早就意识到加雷马人的尺寸比起精灵族而言还要更加夸张，但当他真的看到芝诺斯褪下底裤露出的阴茎时他还是惊恐得脸色发白。

“进不去的！”他绝望地喊叫着，“进不去的，芝诺斯……拜托你不要这样做，这么大的话我会坏掉，我呜——”

芝诺斯用两手牢牢堵住了光的口鼻，把一切拒绝和求饶的声音堵在了受害者的喉咙深处。他开始缓缓挺腰，将下体一点点送入光已经濡湿到不需要再进一步润滑的后穴。龟头推入时芝诺斯没有感到较大的阻力，omega在发情时不断溢出的爱液让光勉强吃下了前端——但后续就有些困难了，光不断地用双手拍打芝诺斯捂住他口鼻的手背，穴口在异物进入那刻开始便在无规律地收缩绞紧。芝诺斯仍暴露在外的大半截阴茎叫嚣着让他理智趋近告急，步步紧逼的施虐欲让他再也顾不得忍耐，在确认过光的嘴巴确实已经被自己死死堵住之后，他猛地将身体前倾，性器猛地顶开湿热的肠肉向深处掼入。

“呃呜！呜——！！！”

光听到自己发出了野兽般的哀鸣。后穴的肌肉圈被撑得几乎透明，痛苦而又绝望的号哭声被死死堵住，挤压成破碎的呜咽。他的双手因为剧烈的疼痛在芝诺斯结实的小臂上留下了数道长长的血痕，下半身传来的强烈饱涨感刺激得他湛蓝的双眼微微上翻，平坦的腹部被顶出了一个狰狞的形状，自骨盆中央一直延伸至肚脐附近，几乎就要一路顶到他的子宫口。

如果他射进去了的话……

他在下一瞬间便失去了思考的能力。芝诺斯开始在他体内活动起来，挤压着许久未经抚慰的肠肉在甬道里肆无忌惮地横冲直撞。

芝诺斯在这时松开了他的嘴，大量的唾液黏在芝诺斯的手掌上被带了出来，在重力作用下淋在他的嘴角和下颌，再滴落在地面上。芝诺斯并不是时常流连于床第之间的人，他的抽插几乎毫无章法可言，顶得光感到自己的内脏差不多都要移位，而随着芝诺斯越撞越深，他肚脐里面泛红的嫩肉也被顶得微微翻出，被磨得生疼的内壁不断地分泌尽可能多的爱液让交媾能相对顺利一些，湿热柔软的肠壁在身体的所有者被干得不停哀叫干呕的同时近乎谄媚地裹紧了芝诺斯的阴茎。

然后芝诺斯再一次地低下头去，叼住刚刚没有被自己的口腔照顾过的那一边乳头吮吸起来，同时仿佛更方便借力了似的，越发狠戾地冲撞起光的身体。

被上下其手的光很快便感到胸脯涨得发痛，同时绝望地意识到有什么事情即将发生，但自己却无力阻止，只能毫无招架之力地被对方送入令他感到无比羞耻的高潮。

“——”

一股微甜的液体自乳孔中渗出，涌入芝诺斯的口腔。他有些惊讶地微微直起身，看到了一股股乳白色的液体从光的乳孔缓缓流出，他放在另一侧乳肉上的手掌上也沾上了些许。

这个口感有点像牛奶，是芝诺斯从小到大都不喜欢的味道——但迅速摸清楚了状况后，他露出了笑容。

是啊，如果他的孩子没有死去，如今他应当已经完成分娩，正处于哺乳期。

“看来你为你的孩子哺乳也会有快感是吗？”

高潮过后正处于不应期的光在听到这句话时身体猛地一抖，连带着后穴都收缩起来，夹得芝诺斯不禁发出了一声轻喘。

“不要说……”

他瞪大了仍有些涣散的双眼惊恐地望向芝诺斯的方向。

“……又或者说，你死去的丈夫也会在和你上床的时候这样玩你的乳头，然后看到你淌着奶高潮的模样吗？”

“不是的……不要再说了……”

羞耻感潮水般地涌来，重重地冲刷着光在理智边缘摇摇欲坠的脆弱神经。他痛苦地抱住自己的脑袋却无法阻止芝诺斯刚才的话语不断地在他脑内回放。而此时芝诺斯已经又一次地低下头去吮吸他的乳房，把那些外溢的乳汁吸入口中，故意似的发出滋滋啾啾的吮吸声和细微的吞咽声。光像是在承受着什么巨大的痛苦似的别过头去发出断续的抽噎，深埋在他体内的阴茎此时又开始活动起来，大开大合地冲撞着他的身体。光被干得上下耸动，但很快便被芝诺斯掐住了双肩牢牢固定住。omega适应性极佳的身体很快便将令光快要崩溃的疼痛转化为几乎等价的快感，已经释放过一次的阴茎又颤颤巍巍地挺立起来。被奸淫到高潮带来的羞耻感让光恨不得立马死去。

而更加令光恐惧的是，他感到芝诺斯在无数次的深入之后已经快要顶到他的子宫口，用于生育的器官在快感中开始缓缓下降试图包裹住入侵的异物——而那里正是奥尔什方给他留下的永久标记的所在。

如果芝诺斯射在里面的话，会洗去奥尔什方曾给他留下的标记吗？还是说他从此会同时带有两个alpha的永久标记？——如果那样的话，人们嗅到他的信息素时便会知道他是个同时和两个alpha纠缠不清的omega。这不就意味着他背叛了奥尔什方，背叛了那个深爱着他的男人了吗……？

“呜……！！”

他再也来不及去想背叛之后的事情。方才的走神让他的身体丝毫不设防地朝着芝诺斯完全敞开，微微张开的子宫口背弃了主人的意愿无比热情地迎接着入侵者，从孕腔里汩汩流出的温热爱液把芝诺斯的阴茎前端淋得湿透，以至于对方只是略微又挺了挺腰便破开了内里脆弱的瓣膜直直冲进孕育过的子宫。

被生生操进孕腔的性快感让光再也分不出多余的思考能力，他的身体猛地耸动了两下，竟是又一次攀上了高潮，稀疏的阴毛上挂着乳白的精汁，内壁无规律地在他身体微微抖动的同时抽搐着绞紧。不断溢出爱液的子宫裹着芝诺斯的阴茎不断发出咕噜噜的水声，让他一反常态地暂停了大开大合的施暴，把光从地上微微抱起搂在怀中，整个人伏在他身上开始让自己的巨物轻缓地在光湿热柔软的子宫内部游移，轻柔地挤压着内部的软肉，让深处的敏感带神经被过载的快感胁迫着近乎错乱。

但就在此刻，属于两个不同alpha的信息素在此刻突然就迸发出了令光措手不及的冲突，属于奥尔什方的、原本温和又令人心安的信息素突然也在芝诺斯的信息素刺激下变得狠戾且充满了占有欲，永久标记与突如其来的侵犯像两支利箭刺穿了光已经残破不堪的理智，把他混乱的大脑搅得天翻地覆。恍惚间他仿佛看到了压在他身上的变成了芝诺斯和奥尔什方两个人，属于奥尔什方的阴茎在他的求饶还未来得及出口时便狠狠掼入，粗暴地侵犯着他已经被芝诺斯搅弄得一塌糊涂的腹腔——不，为什么要用【侵犯】这个词？奥尔什方才是与他永结同心的丈夫，从他们确定关系那刻起一直到他死去，他都理应是属于奥尔什方一个人的omega。

但是……但是芝诺斯一反常态在子宫内的缓慢动作让他产生了某种诡异的幻觉，腹内就像是有什么本来就生长在其中的东西在活动着一样，这种感觉他太熟悉了，却又久远得有些陌生。

是什么呢……？

“……奥尔什方……”

芝诺斯听到身下的男人在神情恍惚地念叨着什么，他微微低下头去，侧过脸想要听得更清楚一些。

“奥尔什方……奥尔什方……”

光两眼涣散，仿佛很急切似的呢喃道。

“轻一点，呜……”

“不要……那么深……会、会顶到孩子……”

出现幻觉了吗？芝诺斯露出了一丝疑惑的神情，却又很快被勾起的嘴角掩盖。他伸手扼住了光的喉咙，卡住他的喉结死死攥住，把男人从不切实际的幻想中拉回现实。

“看着我，亲爱的导师。”

他丝毫不去顾及光无法吞咽的唾液粘哒哒地流到了他的手上。手下的力道仿佛要把男人的脖颈生生拧断，声音却温柔得仿佛爱侣床榻间耳鬓厮磨的情话。

“……现在正在干你的已经不再是你那个早就死去的丈夫了。”

光几乎是一瞬间就从幻觉中醒了过来。蓝发精灵的幻影瞬间灰飞烟灭，成了压在自己身上，几乎要把自己掐得窒息而死的青年，以至于自己不得不睁大了眼睛望向他——芝诺斯在他身上律动时柔顺的金色长发不断拂过他的脸颊，他的脸颊上泛着淡淡的绯色，寒星般的蓝色双瞳中蒙着一层情欲的水雾。这张俊美的脸庞沾染爱欲的模样恐怕是无数年轻omega在春梦中反复出现的情景，但这样的场面只会在以后的无数个夜晚里成为令光避之不及的梦魇。

“呃……啊……！”

短暂的温存结束了，芝诺斯又恢复了原本的狠戾，掐着光的脖颈重新开始大力的在他体内抽插，虽然手下的力道已经不至于让光缺氧而只是为了将他固定住，但已经被情欲和背德感折磨得已经到达崩溃边缘的光还是感到了明显的窒息感。芝诺斯坚硬粗长的性器把他的内壁完全撑开，几乎完全撤出又整根没入的时候上面虬结突起的青筋一处不落地碾过光体内的每一处敏感点，直至凿入最深处的子宫内腔。

而芝诺斯仿佛还嫌不够似的，又一次低下头去叼住光硬挺的乳头轻轻拉扯，腾出扼住光脖颈的手大力抓揉着丰腴柔韧的胸肉。在芝诺斯可以称得上是无微不至的“照顾”下光很快便流起了奶，又立即被芝诺斯一口含住乳尖大口地吮吸起来，乳头周围满布着的神经末梢源源不断地将这种被吮吸的酥麻感传送到大脑，连带着下半身被连连贯穿的快感让光的性器又一次硬得流水，持续的哺乳让他的乳晕都肿了起来，乳孔却还在源源不断地涌出乳汁，被芝诺斯卷入口中，一滴都没有浪费。

然后光意识到了更加令他感到恐惧的事实——芝诺斯似乎正在他的孕腔里成结。逐渐膨大起来的阴茎骨满满地撑在他的子宫内，但芝诺斯却仿佛还觉得不够似的，在感到了成结带来的阻力后仍要不管不顾地在光的体内横冲直撞，肠壁撑得几乎要撕裂，每一次深入都会换来光近乎疯狂的尖叫。

“啊啊——！”

一股滚烫的热流冲入子宫，撑得极度敏感的肉壁迅速地膨胀起来，极具延展性的器官鼓胀到原本的两倍大小，光的下腹肉眼可见地隆起。灼热感刺激着敏感的子宫内壁把被内射和挤压着敏感带的快感连同被吮吸乳头的快感数倍放大。光的两眼几乎完全翻白，鲜血从他的鼻腔涌出，溅在了芝诺斯的头顶并缓缓渗入金色的发丝。已经数次高潮的下体再也射不出什么，只能在芝诺斯内射的同时痉挛着溢出一点透明的精水。

之后他又含混不清地叫喊了些什么，芝诺斯并没有听懂——或许连光自己都不知道自己在说些什么，他眼前一阵阵发黑，失神的双眼呆滞地望着天花板。

待阴茎处的结缓缓收起后，芝诺斯从光的体内缓缓撤出。光在这时发出了几声短促的轻叫，几股被再也无法容纳更多的子宫口挤出的精液顺势从无法闭合的穴口涌出，粘在地板和光红色的衣物上。

然后芝诺斯默默地站起身来，整理好自己的衣物和武器便转身离开，临走之前，他还颇为“体贴”地反手为光关好了更衣室的门。

·  
光的神智恢复过来时，天已经完全黑了下来。

他艰难地撑起自己的身体，酸软的两腿却还在止不住地颤抖。芝诺斯留在他体内的精液在他起身后顺势从体内涌出来了一些，有的顺着他的大腿内侧缓缓滑下，有的从腿根和会阴处滴落，在地上留下了一滴一滴混着血丝的白色痕迹。

好累。

他抬手打开了一盏花洒，温水顺着发顶流向他的全身，洗去脸上的血迹和身上干涸的精斑。他把额头贴在潮湿的墙面上，手掌来回揉按挤压自己鼓涨的小腹，一点点把芝诺斯留在自己体内深处的精液清理出来，这个过程让他无可避免地碰触着下腹的刀口。

但他的眼睛干得发涩，挤不出一滴眼泪。

他想起自己第一次见到芝诺斯的情形，那双湛蓝色的眼睛定定地凝望着他，让他一时间感到有些恍惚。

高大的、英俊的、桀骜的……

和某张只在自己的想象中出现过的面容重合起来。

——是啊，如果他和奥尔什方的孩子有机会长到这个年纪的话，一定也会是像他这样的吧。

他早就注意到了芝诺斯望向他的眼神里夹杂着某种畸形的情感，但他实在不懂得拒绝他人，更无法拒绝这个被他倾注了同样异常的情感的青年。温和的人族omega仿佛张口便只能给出应允的回答，他也因此苦恼过，这样下去以后搞不好会因此惯坏孩子。

后来他再也没有过这样的顾虑。

光关上花洒回到了更衣室里，擦净了身体后把已经完全揉皱弄脏的衣物重新披在了身上。然后他又折回浴室，从水槽那边拿了块被使用得已经看不出原本颜色的旧抹布，跪下身去擦拭地板上留下的精液。

芝诺斯射在了他的子宫里，回去以后他大概得吃点避孕的药物，但像他这个年纪的omega去药店买这种东西难免引人注目，光歪着脑袋略微回想了一下，想起自己以前似乎有买过紧急避孕的药物，粗略算一下时间的话，大概还没有过期。

他清楚地记得那一夜。他接到科朗蒂奥的电话去忘忧骑士亭接醉酒的奥尔什方。尽管力气上足够架住对方，但作为中原人族想要把一个精灵族扛在身上实在是过于困难，无奈之下他只好拿奥尔什方的工资卡开了间大床房，想着就这样凑合一晚上也没有什么所谓……但之后发生的一切远远超出光的想象。奥尔什方借着酒劲在毫无保护措施的情况下把他的子宫内射得满溢出来，混乱而又糜烂的场景让光至今回想起来仍觉得脸上发烧。

事后奥尔什方感到非常抱歉，几天后还给光买了一大束鲜花赔罪。那天回家的路上光捧着花笑他小题大做，但等到晚些时候，他对着手机上的插花教程修剪花枝时，他终于忍不住开口问道：奥尔什方，你想要个孩子吗？

下个月的发情期过后，他便将带有两条红线的验孕棒塞到了奥尔什方的手心里。

他向工作的学校申请了产假，奥尔什方也执意要日夜不离地陪伴他。“孕期的omega可是离不开alpha的。”他当初给出的是这样的理由。

“但这到底是谁变得离不开谁了啊……”

光在某天夜里又在奥尔什方怀里热醒时这样想道——但奥尔什方吐息间萦绕着的信息素的确是让他感到无比的心安。光自嘲地笑了笑，把带着一层薄汗的手掌轻轻覆上奥尔什方放在自己肚子上的手背，意外地意识到自己其实相当享受这样的感觉。

然后一切都不复存在，像指缝间漏过的细沙，再也无法回到掌心。

擦净了最后一块精斑，光发出了一声几乎微不可闻的叹息，他缓缓地支起身子，酸软的双腿却不听使唤似的猛地一抖，他重心不稳地向后倒去，后脑磕在了更衣橱的棱角上，顿时感到眼冒金星。

“好痛……”

他低下头去捂着脑袋，靠着衣橱缓缓地滑坐在地上，却又因为刺激到了刚刚被芝诺斯干得有些撕裂的穴口而痛得嘶嘶吸气。

光同样清楚地记得那一天。奥尔什方带他做完例行的产检，手里还提着他在路上临时起意要买的盐渍梅干。临近正午的阳光晒得他脑袋发昏，而正在他有些发怔的瞬间，他听到了汽车疾驰而来的刺耳声响。

“当心！！”

奥尔什方刚刚还被光攥在手心里的手就这样从他手中抽出，挡在了他的身前。光睁大了眼睛，却被喷溅而出的鲜血糊住了视线，听觉却因此被无限放大，不属于自己的骨头碎裂的声音震得他耳膜发麻。

然后他被什么东西从正面重重地撞了一下，又在地上滚了两圈才停了下来。剧痛从腹部蔓延到四肢百骸，粘稠的血液浸透了身上的衣物。

在路人的惊呼声中，光艰难地撑起身体，在地上不断摸索，过了许久才终于抓到了一只同样浸满鲜血的、发凉的手。

“奥尔什方……”他低声唤着，“奥尔什方……”

他不敢再回想下去了。

他低下头去，将自己的身体整个蜷缩起来，他的膝盖被冷硬的地板硌出两块红痕，大腿内侧还带着芝诺斯方才留下的一道道指印。

但这些痕迹很快就会消失——即使是芝诺斯在他颈肩处留下的咬痕也是如此，可能只消一个晚上，他就能装作什么都未曾发生过地回到学生之间，那些alpha、beta和omega学生之间。

还有……芝诺斯。

他以后该怎样面对他？

他无措地用双手捂住了脸，咸涩的液体从眼角渗出，漏过指缝又顺着手臂滑落。

那是自失去爱人以后他第一次流下眼泪。

—没了—


End file.
